Zamasu
Zamasu (in Japanese: ザマス), alternatively spelt as Zamas in the manga and Dragon Ball Fusions, is the main antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Super. There are two different timeline incarnations of him working together to exterminate all the mortals in the multiverse - Present Zamasu aka Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Zamasu was the North Kai of Universe 10, and the apprentice of the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. He believes that mortals are dimwitted and abuse their god-given wisdom for evil and violence, and that the Gods are reprehensible for allowing them to flourish across the multiverse and desecrate its peace and beauty. Due to his murder of Future Bulma and destroying Trunks' timeline worse than the Androids, he could be considered the archenemy of Future Trunks. He was voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in the Japanese version, and James Marsters in the Funimation English version. Personality Future Zamasu Similar to his partner, Goku Black (an alternate Zamasu who stole Goku's body), the future version of Zamasu was distrustful of mortals, however, he described himself as not having the will to act on his desires. After meeting Goku Black, Future Zamasu has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of humans and of the Saiyans as "mere mortals" who are inferior to him. Like Goku Black, he has the goal of ridding the entire universe of mortals in the name of "justice", believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". Future Zamasu also seems to have a deep hatred for Goku, as he considers killing him as his main goal and something only he should do (a trait his past counterpart is slowly developing). While battling Goku and Future Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Also, Future Zamasu refers to his immortal body as befitting for him. The stark constrast between Future Zamasu and Goku Black is that, despite both of them despise humanity and believed in their twisted sense of justice, Future Zamasu is obsessed with his own immortality and often showing his sociopathic and egotistical attitude with long speeches. He is fully confident that his immortality will be a great help towards his power, whereas Black is more focusing on fighting for a thirst of power and scoffed at immortality. Fused Zamasu Retaining his arrogance and narcissism of both Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Fused Zamasu arguably shares more personality and traits of Future Zamasu instead of Black. However, he does retain a few of Black’s traits, such as his mood swings and his obsession with Goku. Upon his fusion, Zamasu declared himself to be a full embodiment of justice and beauty, desiring worship and reverence from mortals as well as declaring himself to be the most powerful god of them all. He started repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority, frequently using the terms connected to divine and holy elements, such as "divine", "judgement", and "absolution" and even named his techniques with those terms. However, the true nature of Fused Zamasu was interiorly unstable, and according to Gowasu, it was due to Zamasu's own obession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. It was soon shown during the climax when Zamasu was scarred in half-side of his face and had to mutate himself with the light of Justice, showing his body with one side normal and another side rotten and monstrous. This is a crucial evidence indicating that the fusion between the immortal (Shinjin) body of Future Zamasu and the mortal (Saiyan) body of Goku Black was in fact extremely unstable, both exteriorly and interiorly. Upon his mutation, Fused Zamasu turned more maniacal and unhinged, prone to furious outbursts. During his attack against Vegito, Zamasu became less cool and more dangerous, having himself reduced into nothing but a savage and narcissist who started to scream in agony and babbled about the perfection of his own godhood, thus ironically becoming as violent and destructive as the "hateful", "violent", and "destructive" humanity he wanted to destroy in order to achieve his own utopia. Even before he was physically destroyed, Zamasu cried in despair and was still drowned in his obsession of his so-called sense of justice, claiming it was for the greater good of the universe. Infinite Zamasu After turning into his bodiless form, Zamasu ultimately became a purely aggressive savage that roamed across the entire multiverse and cackling insanely above the sky, destroying everything in sight and attempted to become one with justice and order itself, finally showing Zamasu's true nature as nothing but a hypocritical, loathsome, insane, and openly violent monster. However, he is still capable of showing fear, as he reacts in horror to Future Zen-Oh about to erase him and screams as he is erased. History Future Zamasu Zamasu was originally the attendant to Gowasu, the Supreme Kai Of Universe 10. Unlike his master, Zamasu refused to believe Mortals could ever change their ways. As time passed on his hatred for Mortals grew to the point where he even wanted to kill Gowasu in order to take his place and exterminate them himself, however he didn’t have the will to act on his desires. One day, while bringing tea, he finds Gowasu murdered by a man wearing dark clothing, who would explain that he is the Zamasu from the past. According to the past Zamasu, he traveled to the future to recruit his future self to cleanse the world of Mortals. Zamasu agrees to ally with his past self. The Zamasus would use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for Future Zamasu becoming Immortal, then going one year into the future to wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed. Future Zamasu would remain behind the scenes while Present Zamasu would go from Planet to Planet killing the inhabitants while claiming to be Son Goku. When he arrived on Earth, he was given the name Goku Black. Future Zamasu later appears in Future Trunks's timeline, wearing a green earring instead of a pair of orange ones, giving him the rank of Supreme Kai. Zamasu stopped Goku Black from using his Kamehameha, reminding Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. He then engages Goku in combat along with Goku Black, who claims that his body wants Goku and he is unable to resist it. Zamasu says that it’s not a problem as he says Saiyans “are the biggest blight in the entire cosmos” and suggests that they kill them together. Future Trunks aids Goku in his fight, Goku fought Black and Trunks fought Zamasu. Goku is overpowered by Goku Black and Trunks manages to stab Zamasu but his wound healed (due to having an immortal body). He then holds down both Goku and Trunks so that Black's Kamehameha blast can hit them. With Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta defeated by the duo, the Resistance saves them and then the three of them flee to the past. Goku Black is angered but Zamasu then says that they will return. Goku, along with Beerus, Whis, and the Universe 7 Supreme Kai would go to Universe 10 and stopping the Zamasu of the present from killing Gowasu, ending with Zamasu being destroyed by Beerus. However, this does not put an end to Future Zamasu, who is still working with Black in the future. When Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma traveled to the future, he and Black detected the former three's ki and went to confront them. There, Black revealed his origins to the Saiyans and two battle them, forcing Goku Vegeta and Bulma to retreat while Trunks holds the two Kaioshin off. Goku and his friends later return, having learned the Mafuba technique to contain Zamasu. However, Goku Black distracts Goku and Vegeta with his newfound power, forcing Trunks to learn the technique in just a few minutes. To buy time for Trunks to practice the technique, Bulma attempts to distract Zamasu by seducing him. However, Zamasu is not amused, and quickly casts Bulma aside. Fused Zamasu Before Zamasu can kill Bulma, Trunks and Mai arrive, and Trunks uses the Mafuba to seal Zamasu in a pot. However, the three then realize Bulma forgot the seal to place on the pot, allowing Zamasu to break free. Sensing something wrong with Zamasu's energy, Goku Black goes to see what's going wrong. After Zamasu tells him that they underestimated the true power of humans, the two fuse into Fused Zamasu, with Zamasu proclaiming himself to be the most powerful god. Fused Zamasu summons a halo and begins launching energy blasts randomly. In order to defeat Goku and Vegeta, Zamasu creates a large energy sphere and launches it at the two Saiyans. However, Goku launches it back at him, resulting in half his face becoming horribly disfigured. As the battle goes on, Fused Zamasu's body starts to become horribly unstable as a result of both Goku Black's mortality and Zamasu's immortality contradicting each other, as well as Zamasu's undying hatred for mortals and the contradictions of the gods. In order to defeat Fused Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Initially, they fight Fused Zamasu evenly, though Zamasu appears to gain the upper hand when he knocks Vegito onto the ground and charges at him with an energy blade. However, Vegito summons an energy blade of his own and impales Zamasu through his chest, informing him that he's not immortal because his body is fused with Son Goku's. Zamasu responds by telling him that he has repurposed Goku's and the god's sins for a greater purpose. Zamasu then frees himself and inflates his body to give him more power. Though Vegito appears to gain the upper hand, the time limit on the Potara earrings Goku and Vegeta used wears off early because of the energy Vegito used, resulting in them unfusing. However, Future Trunks arrives wielding his sword, which now having an energy blade, and fights Zamasu. Eventually, using the energy gathered from the people of Earth to charge up his sword. Goku and Vegeta also give Future Trunks their energy, to provide him with the boost he needs defeat Fused Zamasu. Trunks then stabs Fused Zamasu with his massive energy sword and cuts him in half, resulting in the end of both Goku Black and Zamasu. Or so they thought. Zamasu took the opportunity to shed his body. His essence then enveloped the Earth and began assimilating the entire universe in order to become order and justice itself. Goku, Trunks and Vegeta attempted to stop Zamasu using a Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash respectively, but to no avail. Zamasu's faces in the sky then began firing lasers at the Earth, killing all life on the planet save for the heroes, who were protected by a dome created by the Kais and began to invade the present timeline. However, while searching for a Senzu bean, Goku came across the button Zen'O had given him to summon him at any time. Goku then used the button to summon the Zen'O of Future Trunks's universe. Goku directed Zen'O to Zamasu, who had rapidly overtaken the multiverse and even began to affect Goku's timeline. Zen'O then used his power to destroy the entire multiverse, wiping out Zamasu once and for all while Zamasu could do nothing but scream in insane horror as he is erased. Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Bulma and Future Mai then returned to Goku's timeline. In order to be with their friends again, Trunks and Mai traveled to a timeline where Zamasu and Goku Black had not yet attacked to warn the Beerus of that timeline about Zamasu. Powers and Abilities Like his counterpart Goku Black, Future Zamasu is a fighting prodigy and by far the most powerful Kai that ever lived. However he has become even more powerful then when Black was a Kai, as he can fight on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku when he is at full power, as well as stand his ground against Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. Zamasu also share a similar ki signature with his partner in crime, Goku Black, although Black happens to still be superior in strength. Fused Zamasu's power is infinitely higher than that of Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks' full power combined. His power is stated to have no end by Gowasu, meaning that if Zeno-Sama had not destroyed him, he would have grown in power indefinitely until he surpassed all the Gods and Angels. He can break all the bones in Goku and Vegeta's arms just by catching their fists and crushing them slightly, and he effortlessly breaks Future Trunks' sword in two. It took Goku's most powerful Kamehameha ever (resulting in his arms being broken) to actually cause some damage to his face, after which an angry Zamasu simply broke his leg with another crush of his hand. Goku using Kaioken was able to knock him to the Earth and shatter his Halo, although he broke his other leg as a result, after which Zamasu grew enraged and increased his power far beyond what he had been using before. Mutated Fused Zamasu is powerful enough to fight equally with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, who fights him all-out. He eventually increases his size and while it comes at the cost of his speed, it buffs his power even higher than before. Zamasu's non-corporeal form is so powerful that he can absorb the entire Universe and possibly all other Universes beyond, and even begin to break into the Present Timeline, however even he is no match for Zeno, who uses his ultimate attack to erase him for good. Zamasu Techniques *'God Split Cutter':One of Zamasu's most notable attacks. Zamasu creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a powerful Ki Blade that can be fired or used to block attacks. *'Kai Kai': Like the other Kais, Zamasu can travel anywhere he desires. Including other universes. *'Immortality': The ability to not die of both natural and unnatural causes. In addition to no longer able to feel pain, Zamasu can heal from any wound instantly. This allows him to shield Goku Black from otherwise powerful attacks and allows Goku Black to not worry about Zamasu’s safety if he’s in the blast radius. However, it is implied by Goku Black that Zamasu is no longer capable of growing in strength due to immortality. Fused Zamasu's Techniques *'Barrier of Light': Zamasu combines both two sources of his power and a halo of light appears behind his back. *'Wall of Light': Fused Zamasu creates a huge purple entity from pure Ki, resembling a monstrous bird. Despite its ethereal nature, the entity appears to be its own being, as it roars occasionally. It can both attack and protect. Anything that touches it will be eliminated; knocked out. *'Lightning of Absolution': Fused Zamasu fires purple bolts of lightning from either his Ring or Wall of Light. *'Blades of Judgement': From his Barrier of Light on his back, Fused Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If any of the blades hit the ground, they will burst in a destructive explosion. *'Holy Wrath': Fused Zamasu's ultimate attack; It is Zamasu creating a small sun-like energy sphere in his hand and then throws it at his opponent, expanding it into a huge energy ball. It is used in a similar fashion as Broly's Omega Blaster attack. *'Semi-Immortality': Inherited from Future Zamasu, Fused Zamasu is unable to die of natural causes, however because Goku Black was not immortal, Fused Zamasu is capable of being killed and his healing is not as thorough. Unlike Future Zamasu’s complete immortality however, Fused Zamasu is still able to grow in power. Trivia *Zamasu is the first and (so far) only Kai to turn evil. **However, Demigra might be a Kai with an evil heart, therefore Zamasu may be the second. *Zamasu (as Goku Black) is the third villain in the series to kill Goku, after Piccolo and Cell. However, Zamasu is the first villain to have intentionally killed Goku, whereas the previous two deaths were due to Goku being willing to sacrifice himself to save Earth. *Zamasu's main way of fighting is using an Energy Blade. *Future Zamasu along his alternate self Goku Black have the highest body count in the series. Being responsible for the deaths of Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, Present and Future Gowasu, Future Bulma, all the gods in the multiverse, and nearly every mortal in the multiverse. *Zamasu (alongside Goku Black) is the first villain in the Dragon Ball franchise who proclaims his goals and horrid deeds are for the sake of justice. *Overall, Zamasu & Goku Black are the archenemies of Future Trunks due to murdering his mother and destroying his world, even moreso than the Androids and Cell as well as being his evil counterparts. *Because Goku Black was still Super Saiyan Rosé during the fusion, Fused Zamasu’s base form is a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state. Normally this would cause massive stress to the body and reduce the fusion’s lifespan, Future Zamasu’s Immortality eliminates that problem. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Deities Category:Pure Evil Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Beings Category:Servant of Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Cataclysm Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mutilators Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Usurper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Death Gods Category:Multi-beings Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Orator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Totalitarians Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Oppressors